The Recombination Hypothesis
The Recombination Hypothesis is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It is also the show's 100th episode. It is set to air on January 19th, 2012. Summary Leonard, who broke up with Priya a while ago, asks Penny out to a spur-of the-moment romantic dinner for two, and the duo contemplates on their relationship. Title Reference The title refers to the idea Leonard has that he and Penny should go on a date, or perhaps even become a couple again. Quotes Leonard: Penny, do you have plans for dinner tonight? Penny: You guys going somewhere? Leonard:'' No, I mean, just you and me.'' Penny: Like a date? Leonard:'' Not "like a date", a date!'' Amy and Bernadette: ''Woooooooooo!!!'' ---- Penny: I'm not gonna make a big deal out of this, it's just dinner! ---- Sheldon:'' The reason you're fixated on a good-natured simpleton like Penny: She's the exact opposite of your first romantic attachment - your mother.'' ---- Leonard:'' 'So what do you think? Are we gonna get back together? 'Penny: '''Woah! '' ---- '''Howard: Ooh, 8:30. You and Penny decide to go out of town and paint the town beige? Leonard: ''You're 30 years old and you live with your mother!'' Raj:'' Guess it didn't go well.'' Sheldon:'' Ah, we don't know that!'' Leonard: '(From his room) ''AHHHHHHHHHH!!! '''Howard: How about now? Sheldon:' Again, not enough Evidence. For all we know he's being murdered. ---- Sheldon: (Excited about his life-sized cutout of Spock) Oh goody, oh goody, oh goody! ---- Penny: ''Do not overthink this! (Puts her arms around Leonard and kisses him) ---- '''Leonard: 'So, uh, do they have a name for a first date with someone you used to go out with? '''Penny: Oh, that's a good question. How about "awkward'?'' Leonard: ''That sounds right. (pauses) ''Hey, how about if we pretend we're actually on a first date? See how that goes. Penny:'' Okay.'' Leonard: ''So, Polly, tell me about yourself.'' Penny:'' It's Penny.'' Leonard: ''Oh sorry, yeah, awkward...'' Penny: (laughs)'' Okay let's see, I'm from Nebraska, and ever since I was little girl I dreamed of moving to LA and becoming a movie star, anyway, after four years of acting lessons and waiting tables, I've done a hemorrhoid commercial and a production of Anne Frank above the bowling alley. So, you know, dreams do come true! Your turn!'' Leonard:'' Ah, let's see, I am an exprerimental physicist at Caltech. Most of my research is with high-powered lasers and, oh, I've just gotten a big government grant to see if they can be used to knock out incoming ballistic missiles.'' Penny:'' Wow! Can they?'' Leonard:'' Oh, God no! (Penny laughs) The money's pretty good, and I use the equipment to make my own Bat Signal.'' Penny:'' ''(laughs)'' Bat Signal? What are you, some kind of nerd?'' Leonard:'' Not "some kind of nerd", I am the king of nerds!'' Penny:'' (laughs) What does that mean?'' Leonard:'' Uh, it means, if anyone displeases me, I don't help them set up their printer.'' Penny: (laughs)'' You are so funny!'' Leonard:'' Good! Remember that when I take my shirt off.'' Gallery The Recombination Hypothesis Penny and Leonard on a date.jpg|Leonard and Penny on their date The Recombination Hypothesis Penny in a green dress.jpg|Penny in a green dress The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette sit on Penny's bed and talk as they wait for Penny to try out clothes for her date The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and his cards The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Leonard comes over to talk to Penny as Amy and Bernadette watch on The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Sheldon, Raj, and Howard talk as they are playing their card game The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|Sheldon, Raj, and Howard playing a card game The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Leonard gets ready to go out with Penny as the guys are playing a game The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock 2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon look over at Penny's apartment The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock.jpg|Leonard looks over at Penny's as Sheldon unpacks his life-size Spock cutout Comparison.jpg|Comparison of a photo from the Pilot and from this episode - the scene is very similar. Comparison2.jpg|Comparison between Pilot and this episode - Penny has a similar shirt on Comparison3.jpg|Comparison between Pilot and this episode - Raj and Howard have similar clothing on Penny and Leonard on a date.jpg|Penny on her date Penny - The Recombination Hypothesis.jpg|Penny's reaction on whether they're going on a date Penny kisses Leonard.jpg|Penny kisses Leonard Penny's reaction when Leonard reactions boldly.jpg|Penny's reaction of when Leonard asks her out boldly Trivia *This episode marks the 100th episode of the show, which began airing on September 24 2007, with the Pilot episode. *Many of the scenes seen in the episode are similar to that of the Pilot episode, like Leonard and Sheldon looking at Penny who's in her apartment, and certain items of clothing. *Sheldon assumes that Leonard's first romantic attachment was his own mother. *Sheldon is dissapointed to discover that a 73" tall life-size cardboard standup poster of Commander Spock he ordered is a portrayal of Zachary Quinto from the J.J. Abrams Star Trek film series, not of Leonard Nimoy from the original series. Videos 339px|The Recombination Hypothesis Promo (Canadian Version) 342px|The Recombination Hypothesis promo 339px|The Recombination Hypothesis sneak peek The Recombination Hypothesis Extended Promo Reference *Based on the summary posted by the user ennaxor. *Based on the press release on'' spoilertv.com'' *Chuck Lorre reveals the plot of the 100th episode. Category:Season 5 Category:Articles With Videos Category:Season 5 Category:Articles With Videos